Childish Games
by rymilu
Summary: Haunted by dreams- no. Not dreams. Memories. Ayane wants to forget, but nothing works. Especially since every time she is about to forget, she is once more reminded that those games are anything but childish.
1. Chapter 1

For: ssvidel3

I'm sorry it took so long. Hope you like it.~rymilu

Childish Games

Sweat covers her body in a thin sheet. Her heart bruises her ribcage, breathing hitched. Her whole body is on fire, and she needs to cool down. The purple haired female twists and turns in her bed. Tries hard to estinguish the fire that has been sparked. But it's so difficult to do so, and it makes her mad. Because she is yearning to be touched and tasted like in her dreams. She wants that mouth to kiss her and to mark her neck. To bite her shoulder hard and then go down to the valley of her breasts. To lick in between them before placing kisses on her breasts and licking her nipples and sucking them... She moans, hand trailing down to her neatly trimmed pussy while the other goes to her breast. And she pictures it in her mind. Recalls how that mouth went down there and started to lick her pussy. She gasps a bit and bites her lip. Strokes her lips in a teasing manner and groans softly. Starts to finger herself in the slow and teasing manner that the person in her dreams does. Her fingers pump in and out furiously, and she squeezes her breast. Her head rolls back, as her walls squeeze her fingers. Her juices flow like a river and create a puddle on her sheets. Not that she notices, because the fire has calmed and she can now rest in peace. Her wild dreams and fingers retract. She turns and smiles softly in her sleep. This is her response at night. When Ayane wakes up, she wants to scream in fury.

Days and nights go on and on. The same things happen. She wakes up early, finds a mess on her sheets, gets angry, washes them, trains hard, eats breakfast, trains some more, eats lunch, goes out for a run, returns, showers, and eats dinner before going to sleep. While she sleeps, she has wet dreams. Dreams full of passion and desire and satisfaction. And then there is a repeat. Nothing new happens, and while it should be good, she finds it unsettling. Not because she is paranoid that some other Clan or DOATec will try to do something against the Mugen Tenshin Clan. But because she can't distract herself from her thoughts. Training has lost its ability of distraction, and now she seeks for something else to keep her mind off of the brunette.

The kunoichi sighs as she gazes at the waterfall. She can't help but remember how things used to be when she was younger. Back then, she had had no bitterness in her heart. Back then, she had known she was unwanted, but didn't know why. Back then, she didn't lust for her half-sister... And there she goes again. Remembering her half-sister, and feeling those feelings come back. It's wrong to lust another girl. Especially if it's your half-sister/half-cousin. She shouldn't feel this way, but she does. That is what she hates. Out of everything, she hates feeling lust and fire. But it's not her fault. Kasumi is just so beautiful, and kind and... And makes her want to have sex.

Ayane groans in defeat and frustration. She just wants to kill something just to momentarily forget her desire. Her desire that has started to burn and make her skin warm. That has made all heat go down there and for her nipples to start to ache. Before she can let her thoughts wander back to those memories, she peals off her clothes and jumps straight into the water.

The coldness of the water makes her skin cool a bit. She stays down in the bottom for a second longer and resurfaces. She gasps for air and floats for a bit. Then dives back in and starts swimming. The water soothes her. It makes her feel a bit more at ease and distracts her. A pattern is clear in her mind: stroke, stroke, breathe, stroke, stroke, breath... Once her muscles grow fatigue, she starts swimming to shore. She stands and starts walking to where she left her clothes. Her clothes aren't there, though. For a second, she worries, but then catches sight of hazel eyes. Her heart skips a beat, and she freezes.

A cheshire grin is on Kasumi's lips. The slightly older girl eyes her. And under those eyes, Ayane feels like she is prey that is being hunted. In a way, she sort of is.

"What do you want, Kasumi?" She demands. Is glad that she doesn't sound nervous. She even manages to narrow her eyes in the best glare that she has. But Kasumi isn't fazed, isn't one bit intimidated. And that makes her knees feel weak.

"I just came to say hello to my sister. Is that wrong?" Kasumi replies, innocent sweetness tainting her voice. A voice that makes Ayane tremble.

"Where are my clothes?" She asks instead of replying.

The brunette kunoichi shrugs. "I have no idea where they are. Why? Did someone steal them?" she says with wide eyes.

Ayane narrows her eyes and tries to sound strong and confident. Finds it not so hard because she is angry. "Kasumi, I have no time for childish games. Now give them-"

Her pink eyes widen as Kasumi throws her against the ground in the blink of an eye. Her heart begins to pound uncontrollably against her chest. She opens her mouth to scream, but Kasumi slaps a hand over her mouth. "Don't scream," warns the older girl. She nods furiously, and the other girl removes her hand. A blind fold covers her eyes and she has no idea what idea what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for reviewing, Major Mike Powell III! Your review is greatly appreciated! ^-^ ~rymilu

Honey

Her heart beats fast as Kasumi takes her in her arms and carries her. Her mind is spinning with questions she wants to ask, but is unsure she will be able to voice. "We're almost there," the brunette informs her. She can only manage a slight whimper.

There is a door. It's clear by the noise that reaches her ears; the soft click of unlocking that makes her feel excited, yet scared. And the soft click of closing and locking that makes her want to cry out in despair. Not that Kasumi will hurt her. She knows more than anyone that Kasumi isn't willing to make a person suffer. But then again, the older kunoichi takes great pleasure in making her cry out and beg. Remembering those times makes her blush in slight humiliation.

Only can Kasumi make her surrender, and that is something she will never admit out loud to anyone.

Kasumi shifts her in her arms. Something soft and silky touches Ayane's back. Immediately, she relaxes onto the bed. But then scolds herself for doing so. She has no idea what Kasumi has in mind, and there she is, surrendering to her half sister.

"What are you going to do?" She manages to demand.

The older female 'tsk's. Goosebumps cover Ayane's skin. "You are always so impatient, Ayane," chides the brunette. "So alert. You should just relax."

Her slight fear is gone, now replaced by anger. "How can I be calm when I have no idea where I am? When I don't know what you are going to do?" She remembers that she has the blindfold and huffs. "And why do I have this stupid blindfold? Ugh! I swear, Kasumi! I have no time to play around- no time for stupid games. There is training I need to do and-"

Behind the blindfold, her eyes widen as wet lips are pressed against hers. Lust starts to bloom in the middle of her chest, her eyes slightly closing. Their lips move in unison. Kasumi's lips are soft and taste like honey. That honey makes her crave for more. Kasumi pulls away and leaves her panting slightly.

She advises, "Patience will get you everywhere, Ayane. Remember that." Dumb struck, Ayane nods. "Now be a good girl and lay down." There is a silent 'or else' that makes her follow the older girl's instructions. Kasumi crawls on top of her, places her arms over her head and there is a soft click as cool metal presses against her wrists.

Her bottom lip trembles, heart making her hear the soft rushing of her blood in her ears. Fear has captured her once more, but goes away. That desire has began to bubble, and she knows it's wrong. Not one bit good or healthy. But she can't help it. Kasumi has this effect on her.

Fingertips run lightly down her cheek. This is a pure sign of affection, and that alone is something that makes her skin burn. Like many times before, Ayane can't help but wonder if Kasumi cares truly about her. If she likes her in the way that she does. If she feels the same way...

Kasumi distracts her from her thoughts. She does this by placing a soft kiss in her pulse. There is shifting, sounds of stripping. And then Kasumi crawls on top of her. She straddles the purple haired girl, and leans in. Although she can't see it happening, Ayane knows. Sweet, soft lips are on her own again. But instead of kissing her softly, Kasumi moves her lips roughly against Ayane's. Not that Ayane minds. She is becoming dazed, and her morals are slipping from her mind. It's not long before she becomes a lust filled animal. She's heavily intoxicated by nothing other than sweet taste and smell of honey.


End file.
